


Hanami

by DoctorQui



Series: walking 'cross the campus [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower viewing, Fluff, Hanzo is a sappy nerd who misses his home, Jesse is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), godlike levels of gay, like beyond gay, probably the Best Boyfriend, sephiroth levels of gay, this is extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: Across the red brick square and up the stone hill lies the quad, one of the most beautiful places on campus in the spring. Hanzo is determined to make the most of it. Jesse even more so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the ever lovely [Elaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth), Hamilton to my Lafayette. She wrote a fae au fic recently, and it's one of the most wonderful things I've ever read. Go read it, go read the sequel, go read Compromised, go give her love, she deserves it.

Hanzo groaned at the chiming of his phone and rolled over, smacking at it blindly. Shockingly, he was unsuccessful at hitting the snooze button on an object on the other side of the room. Now resigned to his fate, Hanzo slipped from the bed and walked over to it, shutting it off with a huff. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he had only one thought: Who was the fucking idiot that set their alarm for six in the morning?

 

After casting a glance around the room, eyes skipping over Amélie’s empty bed and Jesse’s snoring figure still passed out on the bed, Hanzo remembered  _ he _ was that idiot. However, instead of discouraging him, the thought only woke him up further. 

 

He made his way over to the bathroom with a small grin and began to get ready for the day. Despite the early hour, he refused to half-ass anything; today was going to be perfect, he was going to make sure of it. 

 

After a few minutes he emerged, eyeliner perfectly applied and lips glossed. He wore an ochre top cut just below his ribs and a pair of light blue jeans, an old favorite of his. The outfit was completed by a slightly loose leather jacket with studded shoulders and the word “DEADLOCK” embossed on the back with some impressive threadwork. This was also a favorite, though it didn’t fit quite like it was supposed to since Jesse always sized a bit bigger than him.

 

Once he had adjusted his appearance to his liking (though spending five minutes on his hair alone was a  _ bit  _ excessive), he turned back to the bed. Jesse’s sleeping face was unchanged, jaw hinged open and drooling a bit on the pillow he had cuddled up against. Hanzo allowed himself a small smile before striding over and leaning down to shake his boyfriend’s shoulder gently. 

 

“Jesse,” he muttered, “wake up. It’s time to go.” 

 

All Hanzo received in response was a soft groan, followed by Jesse shifting over slightly. Hanzo reached down again with a huff, putting a bit more pressure into his grip. It wasn’t until he started seriously digging his nails into the meat of Jesse’s shoulders and raising his voice that he snapped awake with a grunt, eyes scanning Hanzo’s face.

 

“Wha--darlin’, what time is it?” He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, eyes scanning the room for the clock. Upon locating it his eyes widened and he looked back at Hanzo, eyebrows furrowed. “The fuck, honeybunch?”

  
  


Hanzo merely rolled his eyes. “You know what day it is, Jesse. Come now, get ready. We want to be there as early as possible.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jesse’s lips, recoiling at the taste of his morning breath. 

 

“Aw babe, you know I can’t deny you now. Still don’t know how you look so damn good so early in the mornin’ though.” Jesse chuckled and shifted upward. 

 

He took considerably less time to get ready than Hanzo, mostly due to the fact that he was less concerned with looking presentable. Once he had thrown on a pair of jeans (complete with the absolutely  _ disgusting  _ buckle Gabriel had gotten him all those months ago) and his favorite blue flannel (the one he insisted brought out his eyes), they were ready to go. 

 

The streets were unsurprisingly quiet this early in the morning. A gentle breeze roamed through the street, ruffling Jesse’s hair and blowing Hanzo’s low ponytail off his shoulder. It was still warm, though, the unmistakable buzzes and wingbeats of early spring audible even among the concrete and brick. The sun shined down softly on them, not quite as harsh and glaring in winter but not oppressive as it was during the summer. 

 

Hanzo took Jesse’s hand with a light smile and tugged, wordlessly imploring him to go faster. Jesse gave him a small grin and a tip of his hat in response, strides lengthening. It was then that Hanzo remembered just how much  _ taller  _ Jesse was, and how a single one of his strides would take Hanzo at least four to catch up. Once he got going, though, Jesse refused to slow down--it became a game of cat and mouse, Hanzo chasing Jesse through the red brick courtyard and to the stone hill right before their destination.

 

The place they were going, the quad, was a beautiful grassy plaza, interspersed with stone walkways leading to the various old buildings in which classes were held. The quad itself wasn’t what held Hanzo’s interest today, however--no, it was the myriad of sakura trees planted within it. Trees he was only able to see again once per year, whose petals flitted by like every childhood memory he held close to his heart. 

 

Jesse had courteously stopped their game and allowed Hanzo to catch up at the base of the hill, where he promptly punched Jesse in the shoulder. 

 

“If I did not love you so much, I would be sorely tempted to cancel this entire excursion,” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

Jesse merely laughed in response, the sound carrying clear and bright through the air. “Why doll, you certainly know me better than that. C’mon now, let’s go see them trees.” 

 

He grabbed Hanzo’s hand without waiting for an answer, leading them up the hill. Hanzo felt his heart speed up in his chest, the small grin from earlier returning at the prospect of seeing the blooms in all their splendor. As they rounded the crest of the hill and the trees came into view, Hanzo moved faster, his feet carrying forward until he could see--

 

Brown. The dark brown of the back of someone’s head. Hanzo took a quick step back, narrowly avoiding colliding with the stranger and dragging Jesse back with him. As he glanced around, Hanzo could feel his heart drop to his stomach. The quad was absolutely full, tourists flocking around the courtyard like moths to a flame. He could see the trees, bright and beautiful in near white against the blue-purple of the morning sky, but approaching them or enjoying any sort of tranquility here was a hope he couldn’t hold on to. 

 

Jesse glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. Hanzo was aware his face must have dropped and cursed himself for being so obvious. He turned around without a word and tugged again, leading Jesse down the hill and away from the crowded mess that the quad had become. 

 

From there he led them into the undergraduate library, ducking through the side door and speeding through the hallways down to the café in the basement. It was empty, the only other living soul being the poor sleep-deprived student working behind the counter. They ordered their drinks and then sat down, silence stretching on. Eventually the barista called for their drinks, and by the time Hanzo returned from getting them Jesse seemed to have made up his mind to break the silence. 

 

“So...any particular reason we hightailed it outta there faster than a jackrabbit on moonshine?” Jesse asked, gratefully accepting his cup from Hanzo. It was his regular order, a double shot espresso with cream in the smallest mug they could manage. 

 

Hanzo turned to his own drink with a scowl in lieu of answering Jesse’s question, staring into it. Unlike his boyfriend, he’d ordered differently from his usual chai--today he was holding a matcha latté, steam curling off of the rim in wisps. 

 

Jesse cleared his throat and started again, busting through the heavy silence with all the grace of a newborn calf. “Honey, you gotta talk to me, I ain’t no mind reader. Genji’s the only one I can think of that does that with you.”

 

Hanzo looked up for a long moment, debating on how to respond. He took a sip of his drink while thinking and winced at the taste--much too sweet. 

 

Much like everything else today, it seemed like he could only get a cheap replica of home. 

 

“I should have expected this,” he sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I apologize for being so quiet, I was...processing. I thought surely we had woken up early enough to beat the crowd this time.”

 

“Happens every year, angel, can’t be helped. S’part of the thing about beauty, everyone wants a piece of it,” Jesse said, nodding. “Y’seem especially upset about it this time, though. I don’t want you shovin’ emotions down your throat no more, Han, you know you can share with me. Ain’t like anyone else is here to hear ‘em, anyway.” He gestured around the room with a cheeky grin, though his eyes betrayed his worry. 

 

Hanzo thought for another moment, piecing the words together in his mind. He needed to calm down, gain  _ some _ semblance of control again. The day was ripped from his hands, but he could still hold his composure. 

 

“As I’ve told you before, there are many cherry trees where we--where Genji and I are from,” Hanzo began, staring off into the distance past Jesse’s shoulder. “Hanamura always had the most beautiful blossoms in spring. Our estate especially held the greatest collection in town, or at least I always thought so. I may be a bit biased in that regard.” He smiled down into his drink. “I have many memories of the spring back home. Playing with Genji when we were children, reading in the cool spring breeze, practicing archery for hours until my quiver was filled with petals...it was all quite pleasant. Those were the best times of my home. I miss them, dearly.” 

 

What Hanzo didn’t mention was how the trees acted as a safe haven for him; every time his parents would yell at him, every time the boys from school would try to follow him home, every time he and Genji had an argument, the trees were there, beautiful and silent. A place to sit and think, to let all else be still. 

 

Jesse cleared his throat, snapping Hanzo out of his memories and forcing their eyes to meet. He was smiling softly, eyes crinkling at the corners. “It sounds wonderful, darlin’. We’ll get another chance, I promise you.” 

 

Hanzo nodded, the movement short and jerky. “I hope so.”

\---

In any other situation, Hanzo would be delighted to have one of Jesse’s bandannas tied around his head, his boyfriend’s strong grip the only thing leading him about. In any other situation, he’d likely find excitement in the idea of a “surprise” that Jesse had in store for him. 

 

The evening chill, however, erased any sort of arousal he might have had. 

 

“Jesse, I am aware of your preferences, but this is a bit...extreme, don’t you think?” he muttered, squeezing the other’s hand tightly. 

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, doll. Just trust me.” Hanzo could hear the grin in Jesse’s voice, the barely contained laughter. He scowled, but otherwise kept quiet, following Jesse obediently. His boyfriend tended to be a bit of an exhibitionist, but he wasn’t stupid. Well, he was stupid, but in a very specific manner that did not apply to this situation. 

 

They continued on, wandering up a steep incline that led into some sort of softer ground. Hanzo could tell it was slightly damp, so likely grass, but where exactly it was he couldn’t say.

 

“Okay, we’re here. Go ahead ‘n take off the blindfold, sugar.” 

 

Hanzo complied eagerly, all but tearing the offending fabric from his head. The sight that met his eyes was a surprise, to say the least. 

 

The two of them stood in the quad, entirely alone. The sky was pitch black, stars barely peeking out from under the clouds, interrupted by the blooms of the cherry trees all around them. The courtyard itself was lit by various lamps, casting a stark contrast on the stone walkways and freshly cut grass. It wasn’t the scene he was used to--no, the sakura he’d viewed were always palely lit by moonlight, or backed by midday blue skies. It held a different sort of beauty, a play of light and shadows among the figures he’d come to know over the years. 

 

Topping it all off, adding the very last detail as always, was Jesse, grinning at him so widely Hanzo was afraid his face might break. He set down a wooden basket with a wink and reached inside, withdrawing a red and white gingham blanket that he quickly laid out on the grass. He set out retrieving other items from the basket, plates and food and thermoses. Hanzo watched on in awe, eyes wide. 

 

“Jesse...what is all of this?”

 

The man in question looked up at him, lamplight reflecting off his eyes and turning his grin mischievous. “Why, honeybee, you know what it is. We’re havin’ a lil’ picnic under the stars.” 

 

He gestured to the spread before him, inviting Hanzo to sit down next to him with a tilt of his head. Hanzo did so, settling on the blanket and picking up a thermos curiously. He unscrewed the top and sniffed the inside, a smile rising to his face unbidden at what he found. It was green tea, brewed just as bitter as he liked it. Still not as authentic as back home, but it was obvious Jesse had made an attempt.

 

An attempt. Hanzo suddenly had trouble swallowing around the lump that formed in his throat and he coughed, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. Jesse was the only one who would make such gestures for him, time and time again. From midnight excursions to the roof to simple visits and good morning kisses, Jesse was the only one who could pull off such a stereotypical stunt and make it endearing. Jesse was the only one he  _ wanted _ to pull off something like this. Jesse was the only one he could picture standing in the kitchen, cutting up cucumber sandwiches with the utmost care and brewing green tea like his life depended on it, just for Hanzo. 

 

Jesse was the only one who would pause mid-bite, tapping Hanzo’s shoulder and speaking around a mouthful of bread. “You alright there, sweetheart?”

 

Hanzo looked back at him and took in the scene. The petals continued to fall, glowing pure white in the stark light that the lamps cast. One landed on Jesse’s head, bobbing with his minute motions like he was some cheeky forest sprite. Hanzo reached out and brushed it away, hand sliding down to cup Jesse’s cheek. 

 

“I am more than alright, Jesse,” he said, thumb running across his boyfriend’s cheek softly. “This is beautiful. You are beautiful. Thank you.” 

 

Jesse’s grin outshined every lamp in the courtyard. “Anythin’ for you, sweetpea.” 

 

Hanzo felt the tears rolling down his cheeks but made no move to wipe them away, accompanied as they were by the warmest smile he could manage. He leaned forward, pressing that smile to Jesse’s lips and tasting the slightest bit of cucumber before pushing away and reaching for his own sandwich. He didn’t know how long the two of them sat like that, shoulder to shoulder, exchanging kisses in between feeding each other bites and sips of sandwiches and tea, the bitterness of the  _ sencha _ balanced out by the sweetness of Jesse. 

 

The blossoms continued to fall, gathering about the blanket and in their hair. Jesse laughed at the thin layer that coated Hanzo’s ponytail, saying that the color fit and he should dye it to match. Hanzo snorted at the notion and pushed a lock of Jesse’s own unruly fringe back, marveling at how so much beauty could be contained in one picture. 

 

By the time they finished the sandwiches and tea, the cold had grown sharper, and the two of them bundled up in Jesse’s serape, bodies pressed closely together. Hanzo stroked Jesse’s back in an easy, lazy pattern, listening intently to the content hums Jesse produced from his spot on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

 

Eventually the hums stopped and Hanzo looked down, only to discover his boyfriend had fallen entirely asleep where he was. He laid a kiss on his temple with a smile, marveling at how peaceful he looked. The day hadn’t gone as planned, but watching the petals fall from the cocoon he’d formed with his boyfriend, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel anything less than absolutely blessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! This fic was pretty self-indulgent for me, and highly _highly_ based off of my university (somehow moreso than the rest of this au lmao). I grew up in the states, but I've always lived in areas ripe with cherry trees and every year the weeks of February and March when they'd bloom were some of my favorite. There's no feeling that can compare to sitting under a fully bloomed cherry tree with a warm cup of tea. 
> 
> A big thank you as always to my super super super lovely beta [Mango](archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMango%22)! Such an absolute sweetheart, just the cutest and most talented. Go read her stuff if you haven't already, which honestly, why haven't you already? This is part 8 of the series people, I've been promoing her the entire time, trust me already. Also shout out to her for the incredible title idea of "Kiss Kiss Fall In Love." Damn nerd.
> 
> Another thank you to the McHanzone and Shipwatch discords for keeping me alive during this trying time of finals and little to no sleep. Lots of love <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsoleille)! I love talking to people about Overwatch, come yell with me. 
> 
> Also, I've opened up 'requests!' Click [here](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com/commissions) for details. 
> 
> Have a good one, guys! Enjoy the spring, wherever you are.


End file.
